


Pet me, pet me, look at me, love me

by TheFallenGod



Series: Cat Days [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 24/7 Kink, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Biting, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenGod/pseuds/TheFallenGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun has a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet me, pet me, look at me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Ohno's +act November 2014 issue scans, [1](http://fishermanxsatoshi.tumblr.com/post/149755974709/miyuki-arashi-ohno-satoshi-act-201411-part), [2](http://fishermanxsatoshi.tumblr.com/post/149755919314/miyuki-arashi-ohno-satoshi-act-201411-part), [3](http://fishermanxsatoshi.tumblr.com/post/149756038309/miyuki-arashi-ohno-satoshi-act-201411-part), [4](http://fishermanxsatoshi.tumblr.com/post/149756096054/miyuki-arashi-ohno-satoshi-act-201411-part), I couldn't resist the cuteness.  
> Big thanks for [bakasan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasan) for beta reading and hugs~  
> The title is a quote from Laini Taylor's Daughter of Smoke & Bone.
> 
> Uwaa~ This is my first fic in a very long time... Juntoshi is such a pleasure to write, though, so probably there'll be more soon *fingers crossed*~

The door closed. Arriving home was always pleasing for Matsumoto Jun. Not so long after he took off his scarf, he heard tinkling of a small bell. A pair of brown eyes appeared at the entrance, and a slow blink welcomed him home.  
"You missed me?" He said kneeling down to the same level with the eyes of his human pet. He received a lick on lips as an answer. He got up, and the pet headed on its way towards the inner parts of the apartment.  
It took a moment for him to take his clothes off, and when he finally headed to the living room he found the small man lying on the furry carpet in a very lazy cat-like position. The TV was turned on, but MatsuJun could have bet that rather than watching TV, his human cat was already lazily falling asleep.  
"Satoshi! I'm going to make food. You hear?" he announced, walking to the fridge. He saw the cat’s fluffy head turn towards him, but then turned away to find his comfy position again. He shook his head. Such a lazy cat.  
With a sigh he started to prepare the dinner.

"Satoshi! OI, SATOSHI!" MatsuJun tried to shake the older male on the floor awake. He had fallen asleep while waiting for dinner.  As usual. He was never fast enough. Satoshi had this incredible ability to fall asleep anytime, anywhere.  
Satoshi made a grunt. MatsuJun saw his chance and placed his slightly wet and cold hand against the warm skin, which was showing between his jeans and black sweater. The reaction was immediate. Satoshi jumped up in sitting position.  
"Ojichan, are you awake?" MatsuJun asked with a smile on his face. Satoshi shook his head. He didn't like that.  
"Ojichan" MatsuJun repeated and stood up. The food was already served, and when he sat down, he noticed that sleepy Satoshi followed him. He sure took his time, scratched his tummy and looked around. MatsuJun furrowed his brows.  
"Satoshi, you fell asleep" he said. These words got the male's attention. "You know what that means, right?"  
MatsuJun got up again and picked up Satoshi's plate. The man in front of him fell immediately to his knees. He waited patiently as MatsuJun placed the plate in front of him on the floor.  
"Wait" Master's words were absolute. And the pet waited for permission obediently. MatsuJun sat down again. The cat man didn't even blink. He had to wait for permission.  
The master picked up his spoon, and tasted the curry. He looked for a moment at the male kneeling on the floor.  
"Good boy, Satoshi. Go ahead" As the words left his mouth, Satoshi had already moved to eat. And because he was a pet, no cutlery was allowed, nor were his hands. He had to use only his mouth.  
MatsuJun gave a small laugh at the reaction. The sight was cute. And it was amazing how a human could give in so completely. MatsuJun had had a female pet in the past, but Satoshi was by far the best he had ever had. Cute, submissive, yet playful. And it didn't matter that he was a male. With Satoshi, he had found out that it actually wasn't that bad with a man. No, it was even better. But that was something he really didn't want to admit. Especially to Satoshi, who would have become smug about it and would find a way to tease him about it. Despite not even talking most of the time. MatsuJun hadn't given any order to not speak, but the man stayed mostly quiet, only sometimes he would purr or meow.  
He had probably forgotten to eat lunch and it didn't take too long for Satoshi to finish his meal. Soon after he raised his head, licking curry from the corners of his mouth. He seemed to be content with himself. He gave a smile to MatsuJun, as a thanks for feeding him, and then walked away.

Later on MatsuJun read a book on the sofa. The cat had disappeared somewhere after the dinner - and MatsuJun wanted to bet all his money that the cat was taking a nap in the big twin-sized bed, knowing the nature of the older male. Which gave him good time to focus on his books.  
He was an English teacher, but his true passion was Japanese literature. Another of his passion was bonsai. Those tiny little trees held true beauty. Matsumoto-sensei was kind of a scary person, even though, with his foreigner's looks he was very handsome, but bonsai made all that scariness disappear. His students said that he looked like a caring mother when he took care of his bonsai in the classroom.  
Today he had combined his passions for reading and bonsai. He had found an interesting book about history of bonsai from the library and now he was totally immersed in the book. His eyes, framed by fancy glasses (which he normally used only at home) were fixated in the opus.  
He didn't notice when the small man appeared on the sofa next to him. The sudden warmness made him avert his gaze from the book and to the tiny man. The cat had only shifted his sleeping spot.  
MatsuJun continued reading, but he was distracted. His eyes glanced from time to time back to the cute figure next to him. Then he noticed a small amount of curry on his cheek, which broke his concentration completely. He stared at Satoshi for a moment. He was definitely asleep.  
MatsuJun smiled. He bent over and loomed over Satoshi's cheek for a moment. The cat stirred a bit. His master waited patiently, and once he stopped moving, he quickly licked the curry off his face. Clean again. Satisfied, he returned back to his book.  
But it didn't last long. He soon realized that he was pushed down by the weight of his human pet. The said pet gave him a curious lick on the lips. A surprised gasp escaped from MatsuJun’s lips. The cat had been sneaky and just waited for the right moment. MatsuJun sighed. He pulled Satoshi's head closer, giving a lick back. For a moment their tongues played tag, as both were curiously examining the another. It was MatsuJun who made the next move, finally pulling Satoshi's mouth against his. He sucked the sweetness, and the male pet moaned against his mouth. Even his moans were cat-like, meowing, which was the reason that supposedly this one night stand was now his personal human pet.  
MatsuJun was being forceful with his tongue. The exploration was on, and Satoshi gave him a few playful pokes with his own. Before he ran completely out of breath, he broke the kiss. Satoshi just tilted his head, and then bent to give a lick on the corner of MatsuJun’s mouth along the jawline. First it was just licks, but then the master felt wet kisses being pressed against his neck. His hands caressed the back of the male on top of him, finding their place on his hips. Satoshi's body was light, but squishy under his shirt.  
The kisses against his neck became more intense. He could feel and hear Satoshi's breathing getting harder, leaving hot sensations on his neck. It made him shiver. Satoshi was definitely the most innocent looking creature ever, yet, what he could do was magic.  
Satoshi's kisses reached the open collar of his shirt. Suddenly he felt how the man sucked his skin. Hard. And Satoshi definitely knew how easily MatsuJun's skin reacted. The cat was a possessive creature. Fortunately, this spot was under his shirt collar...  
The kisses moved upwards, getting lazier and lighter. MatsuJun turned his head to give a light peck. Their mouths found each other again. The kiss was soft, slow and wet. When he felt a small tug on his tongue, he bit on Satoshi's lower lip, which made the man meow loudly. The master smiled and let go of the lip and kissed Satoshi's forehead while caressing his soft head. Satoshi licked his bitten lower lip, and purred. He swayed his hips, letting MatsuJun know what he wanted. MatsuJun crouched towards his ear.  
"Naughty, are we?" He whispered, and gave a long lick which ended in a bite in the earlobe. "Wait for it."  
Gently he pushed the cat back and picked up the book he had dropped earlier, opening it in between them.  Satoshi sat up, probably staring at the book cover for a while, but then nestled against his master’s chest. It was a bit uncomfortable, but MatsuJun didn't mind. Slowly he started caressing Satoshi's head again.

MatsuJun let Satoshi wait. Before he could play with the cat, he had to finish the house chores. Laundry. Dishes. After that, he opened his laptop. He had to finish the papers he wanted to hand to the students tomorrow. And he didn't hurry. He was extra careful with each question. The clock ticked forward. Nine. Ten. Satoshi was lying on the sofa. MatsuJun guessed he was making a bored face. But he was patient. After all, it was the master who decided when the playtime was.  
MatsuJun's focus returned to the English paper. He sipped from his mug and started revising his questions. _The dog is_ (bigger) _than the cat…_  
Suddenly the table jerked. MatsuJun hadn't heard the bell, but the male cat had jumped on the table. Even his patience had its limits. Satoshi's face appeared in front of his view, and covered the computer screen. MatsuJun clicked his tongue. The male knew that tables were off-limits, as much as he was a cat. Satoshi had picked a very dangerous game, yet, his eyes were full of innocence. For a moment the master and the cat stared at each other. Sighing, MatsuJun gave him a flick on his forehead. Satoshi tried to avoid it, but without luck. MatsuJun was fast enough to close the laptop. He got up with an unpleased face. Satoshi backed off, looking cautiously at MatsuJun. MatsuJun grinned, which made Satoshi lick his lips nervously. He tried to escape, but MatsuJun was faster. MatsuJun picked the cat up by his hips and lifted him to his shoulders.  
The small man squirmed a bit, and he was using his long nails while hissing loudly. MatsuJun winced. His back ached, he had old marks from the very same nails. Satoshi moved up, and licked his ear. Sly cat. He was getting exactly what he wanted. But MatsuJun didn't mind one bit, because he was angry AND horny. He dragged the cat to the big bedroom and closed the door.  
The cat stilled immediately when the door closed. Then he tried to make one more desperate move to escape. It almost made MatsuJun loose his balance, but instead he used the movement to slam Satoshi on the bed. The cat looked funny when he realized that he was falling. His legs and arms wiggled before he thudded on the bed. For a moment the cat was stunned by the clout and just lied on his stomach. But then it was too late, MatsuJun had already climbed on top of him, pressing him against the mattress.  
For a moment they stayed like that, both letting out heavy breaths. Finally, MatsuJun loosened his tie and took it off. With one easy move he tied it around Satoshi’s head, blindfolding him. This was something he didn’t want the human pet to see… But feel.  
He pulled Satoshi’s head closer.  
“You deserve a punishment, you know that?” He whispered. “I’m going to use you… Until you are a complete mess.”  
He let go and pulled back.  
“Get naked. You have a job to do. And you’re not allowed to use your hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I will make this fic series called "Cat Days", following their daily life! Just random independent bits, but I hope you like~!


End file.
